The present invention relates to a retention clip member for securement of moldings, weatherstrips, facias or other members which require attachment to a vehicle, hereinafter collectively referred to as "trim members". More specifically, the present invention relates to a clip member for retention of a trim member by way of press fitting the clip member into a slot in a vehicle panel.
In the past, many types of retention devices have been used for securement of trim members onto body portions of the vehicle. In present use, some trim members must be securely attached by way of a nut-and-bolt type assembly, particularly at the end cap portion of a belt weatherstrip. One method in use today requires an intricate assembly for attaching the end cap to a trim strip. Thereafter a bolt must be retained in the end cap portion for allowing attachment to a vehicle. During assembly, the end cap portion and bolt are attached to the vehicle. A worker must be utilized to place the final nut on the retention bolt to retain the end cap to the vehicle. Thus, it would be desirable in the art to reduce the number of parts required for assembly of the end cap onto the trim strip, and thereafter, assembly of the end cap on the vehicle. Such an end cap construction would save costs in both parts and labor.
Other retention clips are utilized which allow for press fitting into an orifice of a vehicle. Many retention clips which are utilized in vehicles today are semi-permanent. By this, it is meant that once the clips and the trim member are in place, it is prohibitive to try to disengage the clip from the vehicle. This is because no provision is provided for the removal of the clip in the design of the clip. This creates a problem in that, if a trim member requires replacement during vehicle body work or the like, vehicle surfaces may be damaged during the replacement of the clip.
Thus, in a retention clip configuration, it is desirable to have a ready means for nondestructive removal of the clip should the same be necessary. It would also be desirable if such clip could provide easy attachment of trim members to a vehicle.